Please Remember Me
by bedward2013
Summary: In another Life she was happily married till one fatal night and now she's engaged to another man and she doesn't remember a thing. will a trip to the hospital make her realize who she really is Not for Jacob Fans ;)
1. Preface

**i DO NOT OWN Twilight or any of its characters it all belongs to Stephanie Myer I only wish I owned it all**

**Introduction**

In another life she was happily married but this isnt the life, in this life shes engaged to somebody else she doesnt remember her past nor her husband will she remember who her heart truly yerns for or go on with a marriage she doesnt want to a man who could care less about her at times.  
One faithful night he puts her in the hospital and her past comes back only she doesnt remember him can he help her figure out who she really is and where she really belongs.


	2. Chapter 1

chapter 1

He was always in my dreams I didn't know who he was or even what he looked like all I knew was he kept saving me every time Jacob hit me or yelled at me, I woke up and sat up looking around the dark room as Jacob snored beside me, I sighed slowly getting up careful not to wake him and went downstairs we were living in his dad's old house after he passed away last year from a heart attack, my mom and dad had gotten back together after Phil left her for a cheerleader, and they loved Jacob they supported him whenever I asked them why I kept having dreams about this stranger they shrugged it off and said it was just a dream, I sighed a long sigh as I sat down on the couch flipping through the channels of the t.v. Jake had asked me last year to marry him and I said yes something was telling me to say no but I couldn't I knew what the outcome would bring.  
I slowly fell asleep on the couch before I felt a hand across my face "what I'm not good enough to sleep by anymore?" He yelled his eyes blazing with anger "Jake I I 'm sorry I couldn't sleep so I came down here so I wouldn't wake you" i stuttered feeling the sting on my cheek, "your worthless" he yelled "Jake if you want me to come back upstairs I will" I mumbled and walked back up the steps only to be pulled down the steps by him my head hitting the last one as he hit me in the face then threw me into the glass table and everything went black as I saw Jake standing over me smirking then I saw nothing.

Time for Edward P.O.V. Yayyyyy


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I sighed rubbing my head tonight was a long night and only getting longer my thoughts kept going to her where was she I missed her so damn much it hurt I sighed saring at the silver band on my ring finger " we have a woman that was just bought in by her fiance she's in horrible shape she's in the icu" Tanya looked at me smiling her flirty smile "thanks Tanya" I rolled my eyes and went to the ICU "sir the patients name is Isabella Swan she fell down the steps into a window her fiance said" Dave the intern handed me her papers "what?" I looked at the woman "Bella" I mumbled what happened to my beautiful Bella her face had a cut on her cheek, she had a black eye, her arms were black and yellow, new and old bruises covering her arms, "Get my farther down here now" I ordered not bothering to look who was doing it "Bella" I lifted up her shirt and her stomach was completly black "oh god" I mumbled "Dave take her to X-rays and as soon as you get them let me know" he nodded and wheeled the bed off "son what's going on" My farther came up behind me "It's Bella she's here" I looked at the floor "what?" he gasped "she's in horrible shape she's completely bruised and cut up, they said she fell down the steps it doesn't look like she fell down the steps" I half hissed my anger growing "I'm sure she's fine, does she remember you?" "I don't know she was unconscious" I felt the tears in my eyes "don't worry son" he smiled patting my back "sir she has a fractured rib on her right rib and sprained ankle" Dave handed me the X-rays "have a nurse fix her up then call me when she wakes up" i ordered then went to my office laying my head back against the chair still remembering the day she lost her memory.

It was a horrible night and it only got worse the rain was pouring and we had already had three car crashes " !" Dave ran up to me out of breath "what is it?" I looked at him "its your wife sir" he breathe raggedly "she was just bought in a Truck hit her on the driver side she has a broken leg, a severe head injury, and she's in Acoma" he was breathless. I took off running to her room " " the nurse Amber greeted "how is she?" "not good sir."  
Her parents never liked me and they found this as their chance I heard them discussing it with the family friend Jacob that if she had amnesia then they would take care of everything and make sure she never remembered me I begged her to wake up to remember me she woke up but she didn't remember me her parents took her with them and I found everything that had to do with us including her rings in a box when I got home.  
" she's awake" Amber came in, "thank you" I smiled getting up and going to her room "Bella?" I looked at her and her eyes met mine her beautiful brown eyes were lifeless not the same shining excitement love I had seen since high school "dr" she muttered then looked at the bed "how are you feeling?' I watched her, she still didn't remember "I've been better" she rolled her eyes, "Bella there's something I have to ask you" I looked at her "yes?" "did you really fall down the steps?" "yes" she mummbled biting her lip and quickly looking at me then the door "you always were a horrible liar" I mumbled, her eyes flew back to mine "I'm sorry do I know you?" she tilted her head how was I going to tell her she did "I , yes" I stuttered "how?" she squinted her eyes "Bella we're marr.." But i was interrupted by a man's voice "Bella oh thank god your ok" I turned around to see Jacob Black my worst enemy and the reason I wanted to kill him was he hurt my Bella "thanks doc for watching her" he smiled and went over to her making her flinch away "Jacob you need to wait in the waiting room we have to take Bella for more testing" he nodded eyeing me weirdly "k well bellz I'll see you soon then he kissed he and whispered something in her ear I wanted to rip his head off so bad, he looked at me with a warning look then walked out "what were you saying?" she looked at me, I sighed and shut the door then sit in the chair hopefully she didn't freak out "Bella me and you are married we've been married for almost four years now." her face went from pale to even paler then she passed out.

Back to Bella's


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I passed out he told me we were married what how was that possible why couldn't I remember in my dreams I saw him take the place as the figure that was saving me then I saw him in a tux at a alter I gasped and woke up "Bella are you ok?" he looked at me with those eyes that made my stomach twist "i i your the one that's always appearing in my dreams" I mumbled and stared at the sheet "you were always saving me from him" I blushed admitting it "who?" his voice was soft "Jacob" i teared up "Edward how long have I been like this?" Did I just call him Edward where did that come from how did I know his name "its been two years Bella, you were in an accident the night of out two year anniversary I was getting off early till they told me they had bought you in" he frowned, I looked at him "so that would mean our four year anniversary is coming up?" I looked at him, he had sadness in his eyes "yes" I frowned looking down "I have a lot to re learn" I frowned and he got up and sat on my bed "we have plenty of time, Bella I cant let you go home with him" he looked at me "I can't impose" he laughed softly "Bella your my wife your not imposing and your clothes are at the house" he smiled the sweetest smile "oh how can i say no to that" I smiled, he shrugged "you'll be released tomorrow so you'll come home with me tomorrow" he smiled getting up and kissing my forehead then left.  
I sighed laying my head back trying to get the memories back but now that he was gone nothing came just emptiness.  
The pain started to increase in my ribs making me wither in pain "hey Bellz" I heard his voice but didn't look "did you tell him?" he hissed, I shook my head as tears rolled down my cheeks then realized that his hand was pushing in my ribs "I didn't say a word to anyone!" I cried slowly reaching for the nurse button then pushed it several times and he knocked my hand away "is everything okay?" a tall blonde man came in his face was recognizable I just couldn't place it "Uh I need something for pain my ribs are killing me" I looked at him as Jake gave me a death glare "ok sir visiting hours are over now you'll have to come back tomorrow" the man smiled a polite smile, Jake looked at me then whispered "keep your trap shut" he walked by the man "Cullen keep out of it" he ordered, then a vision came "Stay out of it Cullen" Jake growled "I don't think so she's my fiancé and if you ever touch her against her will again I'll kill you" Edward stepped in his face "oh she'll let me" he smirked walking off "are you okay?" he turned to look at me "I, yeah I just cant believe he forced himself on me" I teared up, Edward pulled me close and kissed my forehead "I wont ever let anyone hurt you I love you Bella".  
"Bella?" the mans voice bought me back "sorry I spaced out" he smiled and looked at me "I gave you some poor pain medicine in your iv should be feeling better soon" he smiled then another vision hit me "the Tylenol should kick in soon and you'll be feeling better soon" the man with blonde hair smiled finishing the wrapping on my wrist "thanks Carlisle i didn't know I could break my hand on Jacobs face."  
"Bella how did you cut your hand open?" Carlisle shook his head "I was making dinner for Edward and I slipped when i was cutting the chicken and my hand got the bad end of the deal" I sighed looking at my bloody hand as Carlisle stitched it up "you really are a danger prone" he smirked.  
I shook my head of the visions "Carlisle?" I looked at him quickly "you remember?" he looked at me surprised "i..Kinda yea I saw you fixing me up twice" I smiled, then he laughed making me look at him like he was crazy "Bella I've fixed you up more than twice your quite the accident prone" he smiled, "a lot?" I looked at him "yes ever since your freshman year in high school" wow that was a lot "wow" i smiled, he smiled patting my leg "get some sleep I understand your going home tomorrow, I'll see you soon" he smiled and walked out.  
As the pain meds started to kick in I slowly fell asleep and then the dream hit me "yeah Alice I'm on the way to the hospital to surprise Edward" "ohhh what are you wearing?" a girl giggled on the phone "Alice please" I shook my head laughing "I'll call you tomorrow its raining pretty bad here and I need to pay attention to the road" "okay bye go get you some loving" she giggled, I continued driving then saw headlights in the driver side the next thing I knew I was rolling in my car the last thing I saw before everything went black was his face and his voice "you will be mine forever" i woke up screaming and thrashing I couldn't stop.

**Nurse Amber's P.O,V.**

I jumped up from the station running to Bella's room she was screaming bloody murder "Bella calm down your okay" but she kept thrashing "she's going to hurt herself more" Dave tried to hold her down "page Edward he's still here he was called to a surgery" He yelled at me as Bella kept thrashing her eyes were close, I quickly grabbed the phone and dialed Edwards number twice so he'd know it was an emergency "maybe we should give her a sedative" Dave held her arms down "got it Tanya came in with a needle full of sedative "what the hell Tanya she's not a horse! She doesn't need that much!" I yelled, "she's going crazy she needs something she strutted in the room with a smirk on her face "Tanya don't" Edward's voice came from the doorway "everyone get out of here now!" he yelled, "Amber thank you for paging me" he half smiled I nodded and quickly left.

**Edward's p.o.v yay :)**

My beeper kept going off I sighed and saw it was the icu number "Carl take over" I quickly left threw my cap, gloves and mask away then took off down the hall, I heard Bella screaming then Amber and Tanya fighting over a sedative "Tanya don't " I was not happy with her, this was my wife and she thinks she can just do whatever "everyone get out of here now!" I yelled, then sighed "amber thank you for paging me" i watched as they left and shut the door then went over to a screaming Bella "Bella love shhh I'm here come back to me" i whispered in her ear as i held her tight against me she slowly calmed down then her grip tightened on my lab coat "Edward" she cried holding onto me "shhh" I whispered kissing the top of her head she got quiet and her breathing evened out and I knew she was sleeping, what had triggered this outburst? I sighed I just wanted my Bella back, I kissed the top of her head again and fell asleep with her in my arms.


	5. Author's Note

_**Authors Note**_

chapter 4 will be up soon till then reviews and opinions :) Always love to hear people's ideas, do you think Tanya and Jacob should have something to do with Bella loosing her memory? I'm thinking of doing chapter 5 with Bella and Edward getting close like they used to and maybe 6 or 7 have some bella and Edward fluff :) Leave me ideas


	6. Chapter 4

**_Bella p.o.v_**

**_Chapter 4_**

I woke up feeling rested which was weird for me I looked around the room quickly "Edward?" I cried panicking "Yes? I figured I would bring a good breakfast and not that nasty hospital food he smiled "I smell cinnamon buns" I smiled they were my favorite then a flashback hit me "yum these are so good I think I will eat my cinnamon buns here from now on" I giggled "your welcome here anytime Bella your a part of our family now" a sweet looking woman smiled, her dark bronze hair shining. I shook my head and looked at Edward holding a brown paper bag "I saw a woman" I mumbled "who?" he looked at me "I don't know she made cinnamon buns and told me I was welcome here anytime I was a part of her family now" I looked at him and a wide smile spread across his face "that my love was my mom Esme she is the one who gave me these to give you" he smiled handing me the bag, when he said my love my heart skipped a beat "Esme" I tested it on my lips then another flashback hit me "oh Bella honey you look absolutely beautiful" Esme smiled, I was dressed in a long blue satin dress, and my hair was in ringlets "thanks Esme I just wish my mom would have come here" I sighed then she hugged me "she doesn't know what she's missing" she smiled pulling out a camera, I sighed and looked at Edward "what'd you see?" he smiled "me and Esme, I was in a blue dress" Prom clicked in my head "junior prom" I mumbled looking at him and he smiled nodding "yeah Alice and I had a hard time talking you into going" he laughed softly "cause I hate dances and anything to do with dressing up" I smiled and he nodded "always have" he smiled "eat your cinnamon buns Im going to go get everything ready for you to leave" he smiled leaving the room, I looked in the bag and sure enough there was the yummy cinnamon buns "yum" I smiled to myself then slowly ate one then laid my head back against the pillow and closed my eyes trying to remember more trying to remember anything but nothing would come, I sighed I just want to remember everything, I wanna go back to the Bella everyone knew before this one.  
"okay so everything is taken care of" Edward smiled coming back in the room, "Edward tell me about myself before this happened"' I mummbled, Edward sighed then smiled he was in normal clothes jeans, a tight blue polo shirt that showed off his muscles and his hair was styled in a messy style but it looked so good "well you were sweet, quiet, always told me your opinion your still the same Bella love just without the memories but they'll come back I promise" he smiled then sighed "I'm sorry love but I couldn't keep her away she wanted to bring you some clothes to go home in" he half smiled and I looked at him confused just as a short girl with a pixie cut came in "oh Bella it's so good to see you are you ready to leave I bought clothes but Edward made me promise comfy stuff so I went and bought you something comfy but totally fashionable" she said all that in one breath with me staring at her like an idiot "Alice" Edward sighed shaking his head "right sorry" she smiled throwing the bag on the bed "so Bella you get changed and then I'll see you later" she giggled hugging me then leaving as soon as she touched me another image flooded my head "Alice please don't make me wear this" I wined looking at my mini blue skirt, a black tank top, and knee high black five n a half inch heeled boots "Bella you look hot and besides Jessica and Lauren will probably keep their mouths shut when they see you" she giggled "Alice" she's pulling the puppy look "ugh fine" I sighed.  
I shook my head and sighed then slowly put on a pair of grey aeropostol sweatpants, a pink tank top, and pink Nike tennashoes "hello my Bella" I heard his voice and I jumped "Jacob" I gasped as he walked over to me grabbing my arm "so tell me Bella where are you off to?" he grabbed my other arm with his other hand that's when the flashback hit me it was more violent and was like lights flashing in my brain.

so here it is what really happened the night Bella lost her memory

I grabbed my knee length black rain jacket and went out to my car quickly getting in I was going to surprise Edward at the hospital and then go out to dinner for our two year anniversary I pounded my fingers on the steering wheel as I waited at a stop light, the rain was beating hard against the windshield and I could barely see anything "Pretty girl rock" by Keri Hilson blared on my phone "yes Alice?" I smiled "so tell me where are you'll going tonight" she giggled, "I'm on my way to the hospital to surprise Edward" I smiled, "ohhh what are you wearing?" she giggled more "Alice Please" I rolled my eyes and shook my head I was wearing a knee length black curve hugging dress and black and silver stilettos "look Alice Hun I'll call you tomorrow it's raining pretty hard" I sighed as I looked at the empty highway "ok and give me deets" she giggled "yes Alice" I smiled "bye" Bye" I laughed and hung up throwing the phone in the seat and looking back at the road only to see a small Volkswagen on the side of the road "Jake?" I mumbled shaking my head as chills ran through me and my brain telling me to keep going and I did, I saw bright lights behind me and it was Jake's rabbit the next thing I knew e hit me in the tail end sending me skidding across the road as i pushed on the brakes then my car flipped and flipped till it hit a tree, I groaned trying to break the window to get out, but suddenly the window was busted open and I was jerked out "don't worry Bella you will be mine forever" Jake's voice filled my head then I saw a object in his hand as he bought it against my head and everything went black.

**_dun dun dun_**

I shook my head violently and jerked away from his grasp "no get away from me" I cried falling to the floor and scooting back against the wall "Bella what is wrong?" he looked at me, "your its your fault I forgot Edward its your fault I cant remember anything and these images keep popping in my head!" I screamed as tears streamed down my face and he came closer "your mine not his" he gritted his teeth "your parents know they are on my side they hate the Cullen's" he smirked "no" I shook my head "yes" he smirked "excuse me Im going to have to ask you to leave or I will call security" a woman's voice made him stand up straight "this isn't over" he glared at me and stormed out of the room as I was left shaking in tears on the ground "Bella it's Amber are you okay?" a short red headed nurse bent in front of me "I'm fine" I stuttered "Edward is on his way up I called him and told him Mr. Black was up here, he had went to get the car" she smiled, "Amber I'll take it from here" Edward frowned "thank you" he looked at her then me "Bella love what happened?" he looked at me "I saw it I saw the wreck" I cried "it was Jacob he made me crash then.." I looked at him as he bent down in front of me "then what?" I frowned "I saw a object in his hand then him bring it down and it all went black" I cried and he immediately pulled me in his arms "I'll kill him" he mumbled and I held tightly onto him "Edward I just want my memory back all of it" I cried, I felt his grip tighten "it will eventually love it will take some time but we will work on it" he smiled a small smile the kissed my forehead "now let me get you home" he smiled helping me up "sounds good" I smiled as he held me close "and I promise you Jacob Black will no longer come near you or I will kill him myself " there was no hesitation in his voice it was very serious "here we are" he smiled opening the door of a silver Volvo I smiled and got in and as I touched the car seat images popped in my head "Edward i am not skipping class" I frowned and he smirked as he pulled me to his car and pulled me in the backseat "you know you want to" he smirked kissing me and that was it I let go and we kissed hungrily then our clothes were gone.  
"Bella love are you okay?" damn him he interrupted my vision "uh yeah" I smiled "nother memory?" he smiled and I nodded "do we have a lot of history with this car?" he smiled at that then laughed "yes quite a bit was he blushing? "good?" I looked at him "uh yeah very good" he smiled as i looked in the backseat "did we do anything in here after we got married?" I blushed making him laugh "ahh I missed that blush, and yes we did" he smiled making me blush more, "Edward where did we meet?" I frowned I wished I could remember everything "School, you were new to Forks and we, well you ran into me in the hallway literally and after that we talked hung out, two weeks after we became friends we started going out" he smiled.

_**(Authors note; I know they talked in Biology but I thought this was better and different haha:) )**_ I smiled and looked at him trying to remember it but it wouldn't come nothing would was my memory reminders gone? I frowned "Bella don't worry it'll all come to you eventually I'll be here I love you no matter what" he smiled making me feel better as I looked out the window at the passing trees wondering if my life would ever be the same again would Edward and I ever be the same as he remembers we were? Would Jacob ruin everything?


End file.
